Me Vengo
by Bella0410
Summary: Hermiona i Lucjusz - igraszki w hotelu ;


Obudził ją dźwięk lejącej się wody. Leniwie rozkleiła powieki i przeciągnęła się na łóżku z cichym pomrukiem. Odrzuciła na bok hotelową kołdrę, która po minionej nocy pozlepiana była potem i spermą. Poderwała z podłogi białą męską koszulę i narzuciła ją na siebie. Podniosła kołnierz i westchnęła, wdychając cudny zapach ukochanego mężczyzny. Po chwili dotarło do niej, że zachowuje się jak pieprzona romantyczka, a w ich relacji nie było miejsca na romantyzm. Skarciła się za to w myślach i chwyciła z szafki nocnej paczkę papierosów. Odpaliła jednego srebrną zapalniczką Lucjusza. Kolejna przyjemność, której doznawała podczas ich spotkań – możliwość użycia trującego tytoniu. Ron, Harry i Ginny nigdy nie pozwoliliby jej na tą drobną oznakę zepsucia. Wyobraziła sobie ich miny na widok jej z papierosem w dłoni i przewróciła oczami. Ruszyła w kierunku otwartych drzwi łazienki, zza których dobiegały ją odgłosy prysznica. Idąc, spróbowała przygładzić trochę burzę brązowych włosów, lecz one nie miały zamiaru się jej słuchać. Zrezygnowała więc i stanęła w drzwiach pomieszczenia. Oparła się nonszalancko o futrynę, zaciągając się dymem i wlepiła spojrzenie w mężczyznę.  
Kropelki wody spływały po jego jasnych, długich włosach i skapywały na silne ramiona, wędrowały po gładkim torsie i brzuchu, na którym widniał lekki zarys seksownego kaloryferka. Później gubiły się w owłosieniu łonowym i kończyły podróż po jego ciele na umięśnionych nogach. Był cholernie piękny. Teraz, gdy stał nago, w strumieniach parującej wody, przypominał raczej greckiego idealistycznego boga uwiecznionego w marmurze niż człowieka. Poczuła się wyjątkowo, bo choć każda kobieta marzy, by choć raz zaznać bliskości kogoś takiego, to mało której się to udaje.

Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy. To prawda, że kobiety wyglądają najpiękniej, mając na sobie jedynie koszule swoich facetów. Była tego żywym dowodem. Biały materiał okrywał tyle ciała, ile było potrzeba, pozwalając światłu padać na pełne, tylko do połowy osłonięte piersi. Opiewał delikatnie krągłe biodra. Kończył się w połowie seksownych ud. Czegóż więcej potrzeba mężczyźnie? Na widok jej wspaniałego ciała, dającego mu tyle uciech, poczuł że twardnieje. Wtedy napotkał jej wygłodniały wzrok. Po chwili na usta wstąpił złowrogi uśmieszek tygrysicy szykującej się do skoku. Potrzebowała tylko impulsu, który zdoła ją rozdrażnić.  
- Jak się spało, szlamciu? - zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
- Wyśmienicie – odparła, wypuszczając z płuc dym. - A tobie, pieprzony arystokrato?  
- Krótko. Nie tęskniłaś za Weasley 'em?  
- W życiu – prychnęła.  
- A mi trochę brakowało tej uległości Narcyzy. Ona przynajmniej była otwarta na każdą pozycję, robiła co chciałem.  
- Nie mam zamiaru ssać ci kutasa w 69, jebany zboczeńcu.  
- No widzisz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoja zawziętość w odmawianiu wzięcia go w usta zmniejsza moją przyjemność? A ja rezygnuje z rzeczy, które nie są wystarczająco dobre.  
- Po prostu nie wiesz, co jest dobre, kretynie. Ale zaraz ci pokażę.  
Rzuciła się w jego stronę i przyparła go do ściany. Owinęła nogi wokół bioder Lucjusza, pozwalając by w nią wszedł i zgasiła papierosa na torsie. Syknął z bólu.  
- Ty mała dziwko – warknął i obrócił się, tak że teraz to ona dotykała plecami do ściany.  
Rozchylił mokrą już koszulę, by wbić zęby w jej pierś. Krzyknęła i wczepiła się paznokciami w jego łopatki, na co on zaczął gryźć jej stwardniały sutek. Poruszał się w niej mocnymi pchnięciami, powodującymi, że drobne ciało kobiety uderzało raz po raz o kafelki. Ona jęczała przy tym, wczepiając palce we włosy blondyna. Pogryzł jej sutek do krwi i dysząc ciężko, zlizywał ją teraz z dekoltu. Te jęki wyprowadzały go z równowagi. Chciał więcej. Poruszał się coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej w ciasnym wnętrzu z pełną świadomością, że sprawia jej tym ogromne cierpienie, a jednocześnie wielką rozkosz. Kiedy był już blisko, oderwał się od piersi i spojrzał w zamglone od bólu brązowe oczy. Wsunął w jej odbyt dwa palce i patrzył, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz masochistycznej przyjemności. Pchnął jeszcze raz. Z jej gardła wydobył się okrzyk ekstazy, a po ciele przebiegł dreszcz. W tym momencie złożył na jej ustach pocałunek, gryząc przy tym dolną wargę kobiety. Doszedł, kiedy usłyszał ciche westchnienie:  
- Ach, Lucjusz.  
Przez kilka minut stali w strugach gorącej wody, wtuleni w siebie i drżący z odpływającego podniecenia. Później Hermiona wyplątała się z objęć Lucjusza i rzuciła wyzywająco:  
- Ty gnojku, tylko jeden orgazm?  
- Nie liczy się ilość, a jakość – odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia.  
- Jakość? - prychnęła. - Robisz to gorzej niż twój niedorobiony synalek.  
- Ty wiedźmo – wysyczał z zawiścią i wypchnął ją spod prysznica.  
Poślizgnęła się i wylądowała z dłońmi na umywalce. Stanął za nią i uśmiechnął się do ich wspólnego odbicia. Wkrótce był już gotowy. Wszedł w nią od tyłu. Zacisnęła z bólu zęby. Jej mokre palce ślizgały się po krawędzi umywalki, nie mogąc znaleźć punktu oparcia. Odgarnął jej włosy na lewe ramię i zaczął składać pocałunki na odsłoniętym fragmencie szyi i karku.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że już nawet Dracona przeleciałaś? - zapytał między pocałunkami.  
- Owszem – wymruczała z przymkniętymi z przyjemności oczami, przyzwyczajając się do przesuwającego się w jej tyłku członka.  
- Kiedy? - zainteresował się, wsuwając prawą dłoń między jej uda.  
- Po poniedziałkowej konferencji w ministerstwie. Zaprosił mnie do siebie na omówienie kilku istotnych spraw tej nowej ustawy o... - urwała, kiedy poczuła jego palce bawiące się łechtaczką.  
- Kontynuuj – zażądał.  
- W każdym razie, Astorii nie było w domu – mówiła dalej, drżącym głosem. - Poczęstował mnie winem.  
- Schlał cię? To nie po dżentelmeńsku. Nieładnie z jego strony.  
- Nie tak łatwo mnie upić. Jak się zaczął do mnie dobierać, wylałam mu to wino na koszulę.  
- Biedak. Nie wiedział z kim zadziera – zaśmiał się Lucjusz, nie zaprzestając pieszczot.  
- Rzuciłam się na niego i rżnęliśmy się na stole, aż szklana powierzchnia się posypała, a później... – nie mogła złapać tchu, kiedy wsunął palce w jej pochwę.  
- Tak? - zasugerował, by kontynuowała.  
- Tarzaliśmy się w szkle, obrzucając wyzwiskami. I... - westchnęła z rozkoszą, kiedy się w nią spuścił, po czym dokończyła, jęcząc spazmatycznie – było tak cudownie.  
- Jak teraz? - poruszał palcami coraz szybciej, doprowadzając ją do kolejnego odlotu.  
- Tak – jęknęła.  
Odwróciła się i objęła go, wtulając twarz w jego tors.  
- Tak jest dobrze, arystokratyczny dupku.  
- Też tak sądzę, kurewska szlamo.  
Z pokoju dobiegło ich ciche brzęczenie telefonu i Hermiona opuściła łazienkę. Poderwała z podłogi torebkę, wygrzebała z niej komórkę i wcisnęła zieloną słuchawkę.  
- Tak, Ron – odpowiedziała. - Spotkanie skończyło się koło trzeciej nad ranem, nie chciałam cię budzić, więc zostałam na noc w hotelu. Jasne, niedługo będę. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak nudno było. Ja ciebie też. Do zobaczenia.  
- Gdzie oficjalnie jesteś? - zapytał, zbierając z podłogi ubrania.  
- Rozmowa z tureckim ministrem magii o organizacji najbliższych mistrzostw świata w quidditchu.  
- Ja prowadzę w Bangkoku negocjacje o sprowadzeniu do Anglii groźnego smoka w celach naukowych. Misja specjalna od Wizengamontu.  
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.  
- Co za durnie z tych naszych partnerów – mruknęła, wdziewając błękitną sukienkę.

- Szlamo? - zaczepił ją Lucjusz, gdy już wychodziła.  
- Co, jebnięty arystokrato?  
- Serio pieprzyłaś się z Draconem?  
- I nie tylko. Może następnym razem zdradzę ci, co robiłam z twoją żoną – puściła do niego oko na odchodne i zniknęła za drzwiami.  
- Szurnięta szlama – stwierdził, zakładając świeżo osuszoną koszulę.


End file.
